Chronicles Of The Great Valley
by impactbluefxdwg
Summary: When two worlds meet, one with benders, and one with dinosaurs, it's a whole new adventure waiting to happen! This is a translation/dub/adaptation of Anonimosx's crossover series, which was originally in Spanish. I am doing this with his permission.


**This series will be a translation of Anonimosx's crossover series of the same name, as the original series was in Spanish, Anonimosx's native language. With his permission, I will be translating his entire series, and other than a few changes, it will be fairly close to his, so think of it as a dub or adaptation if you have somehow read the original.**

* * *

Team Avatar is known for being the group that saved the world of the Four Nations with their ability to control the elements (also known as "bending"). They ended the Hundred Year War, fixed up the loose ends of the Fire Nation left by the morally bankrupt dynasty that lasted from Sozin to Ozai, and finally brought peace to their world. But what if they traveled to an ancient and prehistoric world where life flourished abounded everywhere, and where the struggle for survival was a normal and ordinary thing for the creatures who inhabited it?

What would happen if the legendary Avatar Team traveled to an unknown, ancient, and forgotten realm where wildlife survived with supremacy in the equally legendary world of the dinosaurs?

The answer is quite simple: A new adventure would be born.

This is the introduction of the new adventure that will see the return of our favorite team from Avatar: The Last Airbender, one of the greatest stories of modern times, where they join up with 7 of our favorite young dinosaurs from the legendary story of The Land Before Time. After the events of "The Search", Aang's group finally enjoys the peace they were looking for in their new home. But then, one day, Aang recalls seeing a very old book hidden in his old home, the Southern Air Temple, and he believes that it came from a civilization and a society that was ancient, but more advanced (a society equal to the world in real life), of which nothing is left but that one book. When they return to the Air Temple to look for it, they also find a mysterious round stone of unknown origin. The stone, being magical, transports them to a younger world that was similar to the conditions of their own world long ago. There, Team Avatar meets 5 young dinosaurs (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike) who are lost and alone, and the team helps them get to The Great Valley, a wonderful land, but the journey there is full of dangers.

The Chronicles of the Great Valley will retell the adventures of Littlefoot and his friends from all of the stories (that is, all of the movies that have been released so far, and most episodes of the television series) of the saga of The Land Before Time, who are now joined by the protagonists of the series known as "Avatar: The Last Airbender", who will be joining them in each and every one of their adventures. This is a unique crossover project made with great care, attention, and patience to be the best possible blend of the two series, and to appeal to both fans of Avatar: The Last Airbender, and fans of The Land Before Time. In this new and exciting adventure, Aang and his friends, who are Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko, travel to the world of the dinosaurs by accident, and try to find a way to return to their home world safe and sound. Along the way, they meet and rescue 5 little, lost, baby dinosaurs: Littlefoot, a Longneck (Apatosaurus), Cera, a Threehorn (Triceratops), Ducky, a Swimmer (Saurolophus), Petrie, a Flyer (Pteranodon), and Spike, a Spiketail (Stegosaurus), who are trying to reach a legendary place called "The Great Valley" to reunite with their families, and find their dream home. In their journey to help the young dinosaurs, as they follow the path that Littlefoot heard from his mother, Team Avatar will go through hostile places, like a chain of active volcanoes and a tar pit, face predators like carnivorous dinosaurs and other creatures, and even fight a violent, sociopathic, and mentally unstable Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus Rex) who is trying to kill and eat the young dinosaurs they are protecting.

In this series, Team Avatar will use the mysterious stone to travel from their world to the Great Valley to visit and spend time with their new dinosaur friends, and every time they return to the valley, a new adventure begins. Whenever Team Avatar is at the home of Littlefoot and his friends, the time in the Avatar universe is stopped and only continues when they come back to their own home. Their first adventure begins a few months after what happened in "The Search" (a comic that explains what happened after the TV series), and, in Littlefoot's world, just after the Great Earthquake, the death of Littlefoot's mother, and after Cera fell in the great crack in the ground. As for Team Avatar's attire, with the exception of Suki, who is wearing her Kyoshi Warrior outfit, though without the makeup, they will all be wearing the attire that they wore in-between "The Day Of Black Sun" and "Sozin's Comet". The events of the series will not only tell us of the situations and scenes the characters are in and how they act, like in any crossover, but will also tell us the real names of each dinosaur (or other ancient creature), along with the typical names by which they are known by in Littlefoot's world. There won't be as many songs as there were in the original TLBT series, but the best ones are still around, as well as a few new ones. Other than this, and a few plot changes, this series will be faithful to the franchise and universe of The Land Before Time. Now, as for the descriptions of the main characters of this series, here they are:

Aang: One of the most important main characters, the Avatar, a 15 year old master of all 4 elements, and the last living Air Nomad. Aang is a kind, pacifistic soul who is very wise for his age, and he has an appreciation for life. However, this doesn't stop Aang from having a great deal of power and skill with bending, to the point that, despite only being 12 or 13 years old at the time, Aang was able to defeat the tyrannical Fire Lord, Ozai, and restored balance to his world. Being the Avatar, Aang can bend all 4 elements, although there is speculation that Aang might be able to learn how to bend new elements that have never been bent before. Surprisingly, in Littlefoot's rather primitive world, Aang has better control over the Avatar State, allowing him to enter and exit the Avatar State smoothly and quickly, and suddenly, too, although this may be because Littlefoot's world is more natural and pure than Aang's home world. He is in love with his friend, Katara, and and the age difference between the two has not changed his thoughts, feelings, and emotions towards her, nor has it prevented them from being together. Of the new friends that he makes in the dinosaur world, Littlefoot is his best friend, the one closest to him, and vice versa, to the point where the two of them consider themselves brother, and even act like brothers, and they are always willing to support each other. He is also great friends with Petrie, since he taught the latter to fly, and since then, Petrie has also looked up to Aang as an older brother. Finally, he is good friends with Chomper, as Chomper has a similar relationship with Littlefoot to the one that Aang had with Zuko when the latter first joined Team Avatar, and being that Chomper looks up to Littlefoot as if he were his big brother, Chomper also views Aang as a big brother. One curious fact about Aang is that he is the narrator of the beginning (and sometimes the end) of the various stories (with the exception 6, 7, and the TV Series) of the series.

Katara: The group's 17 year old waterbending master and the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, which is where she and her brother Sokka come from. Being his girlfriend, Katara is the one person who loves Aang more than any other human. This close relationship stems from the fact that she and Sokka were the first other people that Aang saw when he awoke from his nearly-hundred-year-long slumber in an iceberg. She also taught him waterbending, allowing him to bend water and ice. Overall, Katara is seen as something of a maternal figure. With Littlefoot and his friends, Katara is closest to Ducky, because both of them are very kind and caring to each other and all of their friends, and both have a natural affinity for water. She also tries her hardest to keep Cera's temper under control.

Toph: The group's 15 year old earthbending master (the greatest one in her world), known in her hometown of Gaoling as "The Blind Bandit". Despite being blind, Toph is able to see thanks to Seismic Sense, an earthbending ability that allows her to see everything that surrounds her through vibrations in the ground, so her feet are practically her eyes now. She is also the one who taught earthbending to Aang, who she affectionately calls "Twinkle Toes". Toph has a tough, loud, brash, and snarky personality, which has a lot of similarities with the personality of Cera, and the two become great friends over this. Toph discovered metalbending, a new discipline of earthbending, that allows her to bend metal, which is certainly a great achievement on it's own. But in her time in Littlefoot's world, she learns a new type of sight that has never been known of in her home world, but well known in nature: an earthbending variant of echolocation, which allows her to see almost as a normal person. Chomper teaches her to discover and learn this technique by having her focus the waves of the seismic sense on herself, then having her launch them again through the ground, allowing her to see the whole environment to a great distance, much like a normal person.

Zuko: The group's 19 year old firebending master and the current Fire Lord (ruler of the Fire Nation), after the previous Fire Lord, his infamous father, Ozai, was defeated by Aang. Originally, Zuko was Aang's enemy, and he tried to capture the young Avatar to, as he thought he was supposed to do, "restore his honor" so that his father would love him, but when he realized that he wasn't himself and his father was evil, Zuko, determined to redeem himself, joined Team Avatar and managed to truly restore not only his own honor, but also that of his people, as well as befriending Aang and the rest of Team Avatar. Zuko is also the one who taught firebending and lightning redirection, two very valuable skills for the young Avatar to have when he faced off against Ozai. Unlike most benders, Zuko has two swords as weapons as backup means of combat in case he can't bend fire. Although he has had a few losses in his family, such as his defeated and de-bent father, Ozai, and his missing sister, Azula, Zuko has been able to compensate by returning to his uncle, Iroh, and by finding his beloved mother, Ursa, both of whom have helped him heal his emotional wounds. In Littlefoot's world, Zuko has great influence in the Great Valley herd due to his position as Fire Lord on his home world (which is also respected in Littlefoot's world), along with being an adult, so his position is on par with, if not above, Littlefoot's Grandparents, though, of course, he is also very reasonable with his position. Zuko is good friends with all of the young dinosaurs, but especially Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper. Zuko greatly sympathizes with Littlefoot, because both Zuko and Littlefoot lost their mothers at a young age (though Zuko did find his mother again), and they are both the leaders of their respective groups, often having to make tough decisions. Zuko also has something of a big-brother-little-sister relationship with Cera, since she struggles with the same problems that he had struggled with in the past (pride, arrogance, stubbornness, and bigotry), and he helps her stand up to her father, Topsy, who reminds Zuko of his own father, Ozai, because of his arrogance, pride, and bigotry, not to mention stubbornness. Finally, Zuko, like Aang and Littlefoot, is also something of a big brother to Chomper, because Zuko, when he joined Team Avatar for the first time, had to deal with the same mistrust, fear, and marginalization that Chomper goes through with the gang.

Suki: One of Team Avatar's warriors and the current, 18 year old leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. She was the last to join the team, and is one of the two members who is a nonbender, yet she is elite fighter with both martial arts and weapons. As for her weapons, she carries two war fans that she can use for melee or ranged combat (for the latter, she can throw the fans like boomerangs) as her normal means of fighting, but she also carries a katana (a very sharp, single-edged sword) that she will use if it is a life-or-death situation that she or one of her friends is in. She gets along excellently with Sokka, who is her boyfriend, and who she had encouraged to realize his dream of becoming a great warrior of his tribe. In Littlefoot's world, Suki befriends the entire dinosaur gang, often saving them in tough situations, and they repay the favor a few times. Like Toph and Katara, Suki makes sure that Cera's temper doesn't go out of control, and, like Sokka, that Spike is attentive when necessary. She is also great friends with Ruby because both of them are calm, collected, kind girls.

Sokka: One of the two warriors of Team Avatar, and the 18 year old leader of the team alongside Zuko. He is Katara's older brother and Aang's best non-romantic friend. Just like his girlfriend, Suki, who also taught him how to fight, Sokka is a nonbender, but he is still a great fighter just like her. Sokka has a very sharp sword, which was forged from a meteorite (what the young dinosaurs call a flying rock), as his main weapon apart from his boomerang. He is initially easy to surprise, like Petrie, but when it comes down to it, he is a born and fearless leader. Sokka is great friends with Ruby, as he is impressed with how clever the latter is for a young, female dinosaur.

Littlefoot: The intelligent Longneck (Apatosaurus) leader of the young dinosaurs, with a big heart and a kind, friendly personality, and a good example for the other young dinosaurs to follow. Littlefoot is notable for not believing that different species should live differently, instead being willing to befriend any dinosaur or creature, no matter what the species, even though his choices for friends may seem odd (like the tinysauruses and Chomper) at times. Without a doubt, though, his best and closest friend is Aang, as the two have very similar personalities, and the two consider each other brothers despite their different species (Littlefoot being a longneck, and Aang being a human).

Cera: The strong Threehorn (Triceratops) of the gang and a close friend of Littlefoot, although they initially didn't get along at all. Cera is strong-willed and independent, but once she is brought down to size by Zuko and atones for her mistakes, she also becomes very loyal to the gang. After meeting Team Avatar, she becomes close friends with Toph, as the two of them have similar personalities, being strong willed, independent, stubborn tomboys. She also looks up to Zuko as a big brother, since he helps her stand up to her stubborn father, Topsy.

Ducky: The innocent and gentle Swimmer (Saurolophus) of the gang who has the role of the aquatic explorer due to her natural affinity for water. She is very close to Spike, her adopted little brother, and has loved him ever since he was adopted into Ducky's family. When meeting Littlefoot and Team Avatar, she befriends all of them, but especially Katara, as they share similarly friendly, all-loving personalities and an affinity for water.

Petrie: The little Flyer (Pteranodon) scout of the gang, fearful, but brave when necessary. He is Ducky's best friend in a relationship that somewhat resembles that of Aang and Katara. As the group's scout, Petrie warns the group of danger whenever they go on an adventure. He is very grateful to Aang for teach him how to fly, so he adores the young Avatar as a friend and likes to be with him and the rest of his friends whenever it is possible.

Spike: The silent, slow, and patient Spiketail (Stegosaurus) who is the strongest of the gang alongside Cera, although he doesn't show it as often due to his laid back, relaxed, and gluttonous attitude. Being the gentle giant that he is, he likes to carry Ducky and Petrie on his back, in addition to be the adopted younger brother of Ducky, after the latter found him right as he was hatching. Of course, he is great friends with all of Team Avatar, who also aren't against riding him if they want to or if it's necessary (Toph, for example, rides Spike when they are crossing a bridge tree). Spike gets along especially well with Sokka and Suki, with the former being the older brother of Katara, who is friends with Ducky, so Sokka and Spike both understand what it's like to deal with siblings. Additionally, Sokka and Suki both make sure that Spike isn't distracted by plants too much.

Chomper: The youngest of the gang, and somewhat removed, mental state wise, for being a Sharptooth (Tyrannosaurus Rex) and a carnivore. He not only considers both Littlefoot and Aang to be his best friends, he also sees them as his older brothers since they tried to raise him, and he sees Zuko the same way because Zuko understands his situation with his friends' fear, mistrust, and marginalization, as Zuko had gone through the exact same thing when he joined Team Avatar for the first time because he came from the Fire Nation, whose citizens were seen as the Avatarverse version of sharpteeth, so Zuko and Chomper's brotherly relationship is very close.

Ruby: A Fast Runner (Oviraptor) who Chomper met in the Mysterious Beyond and became close friends with her, to the point of acting like siblings. She went with Chomper to the Great Valley to meet his friends, both dinosaur and human, and to be part of the gang. Along from being another bipedal dinosaur (Theropod) and having a diet similar to Chomper (Omnivore), she is a good friend of Suki and Sokka, since she is very clever, just like them, although she speaks in an odd way.

By the way, to further appeal to ATLA fans, there are going to be plenty of references to the original ATLA series, as well as quite a few quotes returning and a few running gags from there returning as well. But if you want to find out which ones, you will have to read the various stories. Here they are!


End file.
